Wake Up Jeff! (album)
"Wake Up Jeff!" is the sixth Wiggles album. It was released in 1996 and it won at the 1996 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was a released on August 12, 1996. This album was re-issued in 2006 as a It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! Tracklist # We Like To Say Hello 1:54 # Henry's Underwater Big Band 2:27 # Statue 0:06 # Everybody Is Clever 1:59 # Swim, Swim, Swim 0:06 # Having Fun At The Beach 1:42 # Food Wish 0:14 # Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) 1:17 # Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar 1:40 # Guess What? 1:41 # Wake Up Jeff! 1:22 # A Frog Went A Walking 1:25 # Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) 1:49 # Take A Trip Out On The Sea 1:05 # Romp Bomp A Stomp 1:24 # Whales 0:06 # Baby Baluga 2:23 # Chu-Lu-Lu 0:51 # Name Game 1:01 # I Can Do So Many Things 1:31 # Wave To Wags 1:38 # House On The Hillside 1:12 # Havenu Shalom Alechem 1:08 # Quacking Sounds 0:07 # Five Little Ducks 1:56 # Windmills 0:58 # Pipers Waltz 1:26 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field. * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Chris Brooke and Aaron Rhuig * Management: John Spence and Associates Pty Ltd * Photography: Gary Johnston Design: Deborah Parry Graphics * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up vocals: The Wiggles, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman and Emma Buter * Brilliant guitar: Terry Murray * Garage band guitar: Anthony Field and Murray Cook * Bass guitar: Murray Cook * Trumpet, Flugelhorn and Piccolo trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Violin: Maria Shattovits * Accordion, piano, kazeeo organ, snoring: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Congas: Paul Rodgers * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field Release Dates * Australia: April 4, 1996 * America (original): December 12, 2000 * America (re-release): June 24, 2003 Trivia * This album marks a transition between the early years and the current years. For example, this is the first album to feature heavy usage of real brass and string instruments. * Musicians Dominic Lindsay on the trumpet, piccolo trumpet and flugelhorn, Maria Schattovits on the violin, Angela Lindsay on the viola, and Margaret Lindsay on the cello debuts on this album. * Henry's Underwater Big Band, Wake Up Jeff!, Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?), and Five Little Ducks were previously sung in the Big Red Car Tour. * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, and Anthony Field aren't credited for vocals on this album, although they are for backing vocals. * The illustrations inside the booklet were designed by Deborah Parry Graphics. * In the US release, Havenu Shalom Alechem is credited as "Havenu Shalom Alechem (Hebrew Song of Peace)". * The US version of the album booklet adds transcripts for the spoken tracks. * Raffi's song Baby Beluga is spelled as "Baby Baluga". * Drummer Tony Henry uses other drums besides the kit such as a the tambourine on the songs for Chu-Lu-Lu, Havenu Shalom Alechem, Five Little Ducks, and the Windmills. * This is the only album where Paul Rodgers plays the congas. * In 2006, The Wiggles re-released the album under the title It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (accompanying the video remake of the same name) with some songs removed, and others added. Unlike other re-release albums, no songs from the original were given new recordings (although Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) was updated to its 1997 recording). * The songs We're Playing A Trick On The Captain and Have A Happy Birthday Captain are not included on this album. * On Spotify for the US version, Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) was listed as Bing Bang Bong, Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar was listed as Bucket of Dew and Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) was listed as Dorothy. * This is the first album to be engineered by Chris Brooks. * This is the first album to feature Paul Paddick on back-up vocals. * This is the last album to feature Emma Buter. * This is the first album in the US to have John Field's name credited before Murray's. * Guitar has been named as brilliant guitar & garage band guitar. Goofs * Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) is given an unnecessary comma ("Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)") when listed on the back cover. The inside of the booklet lists it correctly. * Maria Schattovits' last name is misspelled as "Shattovits" in the album's booklet credits. * Early pressings of the US cassette by Lyrick Studios did not remove Everybody Is Clever, Baby Baluga or Chu-Lu-Lu as they were supposed to, although later versions fixed this. * On the Australian version under Dominic Lindsay's credit, Flugelhorn was misspelled as Fluglehorn. * On the US version under Jeff Fatt's credit, Accordion was misspelled as Accordian. * On Spotify for the US version, We Like to Say Hello was listed as Christmas Day. * Aaron Ruig's last name was misspelled as Rhuig. * Chris Brooks' last name was misspelled as Brooke. * Emma Buter and Greg Truman's names wasn't credited on the US version. Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:1996 Category:1996 albums Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Albums Category:Series 1 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs